Love Doesn't Always Mean Paradise
by EchoOkido
Summary: Four little drabbles for OriginalShipping, SoulSilverShipping, ConflictingShipping and FranticShipping/HoennShipping. Follow Green as he gets jealous, Ruby as he gets beaten up, Red as he gets annoyed and Silver as he gets pissed.


**A/N: Just some drabbles of my favorite couples ^^ Includes Conflicting, Original, SoulSilver and Frantic/Hoenn**

_**Ruby and Sapphire:**_

It was a normal day for the Hoenn 'Dex holders. They were both in the base they made together. Sapphire was sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Hey, sissy-boy," Sapphire muttered to her friend. She looked over to Ruby who was organizing the PokeDolls they kept in their base.

Ruby looked at Sapphire. "Yes?"

"Um… do ya remember yet?" She asked cautiously.

"Remember what?" He asked, looking confused. Sapphire groaned. "Ruby, quit the act! Please! I know ya've been lyin' this whole time. Whenever ah bring it up ya always go "remember wha'?" and act all innocent about it. Sometimes I sit 'n' think if ya actually care 'bout me." She muttered.

Ruby stared at her. "Sa-sapphire. Of course I care about you. But really, what do you mean by 'remember it'?"

"Do ya remember wha' happened on Mirage Island?" She asked again.

"O-oh…" He trailed off. "Well, can you tell me what happened?"

Sapph wanted to bang her head against the stone wall. He was so dense. What was she going to do with him?

"Sapph, I'm sorry if I insulted you but… it won't help me remember at all."

Sapphire tried to calm down, her shoulders shaking. "Ya said ya liked me back. Then you dumped me off on a helicopter so I coul' be safe. Ya said ya rescued me from a Salamence long ago when I was a sissy." She muttered.

Ruby didn't seem surprised, but he trailed off with a "oh" as Sapphire started to cry.

"I knew ya lied about not rememberin'." Sapphire said, a few tears starting to fall. As if on cue, rain started to softly fall. Ruby sat down on the couch next to Sapph.

"I-I didn't realize it caused you so much pain. I-I guess I was embarrassed." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You were _**embarrassed**_!?" She growled, slapping Ruby's arm away from her.

"For a second I thought you really had forgotten. But nope! You pretended because you were _embarrassed_!"

"N-now Sa-Sapphire… calm down…!" Ruby said, holding his hands in front of him admitting defeat.

"_Calm down_!?" She hissed at him, lunging at him.

But deep down Sapphire was somewhat happy.

_**Green and Leaf:**_

A young male was standing next to Leaf. They looked happy as they looked into each other's eyes.

That young male wasn't Green though.

A month ago, Leaf had been asked out by Black, a trainer from the Unova region.

They've been dating since and they were obviously having a nice relationship.

However, Green didn't like this one bit.

While Leaf and Black were sitting in the park, hands laced with one another, Green watched them. He sneered at Black.

Then, he suddenly got up, raced over, picked up Leaf, bridal style and looked at Black with narrowed eyes. "I'll need to speak with your… _girlfriend _for a few minutes if you don't mind," He said in a low growl.

Without waiting for an answer, he started walking away back to the nearest city, all the while, Leaf kicking at him. "Green, put me down, _now_!" She hissed.

Once at the nearest city, he put her down, but his hands were still on her shoulders.

"Who is he," Green growled at her.

"He's Black! Unova region Champion! We've been dating for a month." She retorted to her rival.

"Do you really love him?" Green asked.

"Of course I do!" Leaf hissed. "He's sweet and charming and – Wait. I know what's going on." She said, a smirk forming on her lips.

Green stared at her with questioning green eyes.

"You're jealous!" She giggled. "And you're acting adorable," She laughed.

Green gawked at her, his face reddening. "Wh-what! I am not!" He said, turning to the side and folding his arms over his chest.

Leaf grinned. "How would you like it if I broke up with Black?"

"Th-that would be… fine…"

"And went with you instead."

"Sounds great."

"But you're my rival. I can't do that. That wouldn't be right. We're supposed to hate each other. And considering the way you treat me, you pull of rival relationships well," She said in a mocking tone.

_Ouch. _Green thought, looking at the ground in shame. "Y-you know I'd never hate you right?"

"Well you act like you do. Anyways, I'm going back to seeing Black." Leaf said bitterly, the playful tone gone. She started to walk away, but Green grabbed her wrist, his eyes narrowed and jealously pricked his emerald orbs.

"Green let go!" She hissed, slapping his hand away.

Green snarled, just grabbing it again, but this time, pulled her close and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as their lips made contact, her face flushed, but she gave in.

Black – who was watching – smiled at the scene. He knew Leaf wasn't all that comfortable with him, so he was glad she found her match.

_**Kotone and Silver:**_

"Kotone. I already told you, no." Silver sighed.

Kotone pouted and grabbed his sleeve, tugging it. "Please?" She asked.

Silver slapped her hand away. "No is no!"

Welcome to Silver's life where Kotone wants everything her way.

This time she wanted to go see a movie, but of course Silver refused. Only because it was one of those 'cutesy wutesy' movies about Pokémon. And the fact that she was _Kotone_.

"Fine then, I'll just have to go with Hibiki or Red then," She said, twirling her hair mischievously. She knew that the mere name of those boys make Silver upset.

His eyes twitched as he started at the girl.

"Goddammit!" Silver hissed, jealousy pricked in his cold tone. "Fine, I'll take you," He grumbled.

Kotone giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the movie theatre. Silver groaned as he was dragged around and forced to pay.

_**Green and Red:**_

"Heeyyy Red." The brunette poked the Champion.

They were sitting in the cave on Mt. Silver that Red called 'home'. Green would visit every week to give him supplies.

Red hated it when he visited. Only because his moments of peace would be disrupted.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeedddd." Green pestered.

"…" Was all that Red could say. Then an idea clicked in his mind.

Green sighed, giving up and repositioning so he was sitting next to the Pokémon master.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Red. Are you ever going to get off this mountain?"

Red opened his mouth. It would be the first time he talked in 3 years if he replied. Green waited for an answer. "Are you going to speak or…"

"No. I'm not getting off this mountain." Red said. His voice was husky and deep. It cracked slightly on the last word. His voice was deeper than Green remembered.

"Hey, you spoke! You actually said something! I thought you had forgotten how to speak."

"Surprise surprise." Red muttered.

"Aw c'mon Red. You're so dense and uptight."

"Hm." Was all that the Champion said.

Another few minutes of silence passed.

"Heeeyyyyy Reeeeddd. Are you going to talk again?" Green pestered.

Red smirked, his hat shadowing his face. He turned to face his rival, and their lips made contact, stopping Green from saying whatever he was going to say.

After a few seconds, Green pulled away wide eyed and red.

"Wh-what was that for!?" He stammered.

"You wouldn't shut up."

**A/N: Yaaay for Red x3 **

**I'm sorry that SoulSilver, Frantic and Original are so short D: You all know Conflicting/OldRival is my favorite u v u**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed :3 Review maybe? XD**


End file.
